


Lucy's Investigation: Who's Laxus Dating?

by abittersweetlullaby



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Laxus isn't in a secret relationship, Lucy-centric - Freeform, M/M, Some Swearing, a little heteronormativity but a very fluffy ending, also Laxus isn't really in this sorry, just a cameo at the end, more like he just doesn't want to tell everyone in the guild all at once, no spoilers past GMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abittersweetlullaby/pseuds/abittersweetlullaby
Summary: There was a question that had been on the back of Lucy’s mind for a while now.The question? A simple one:Is Laxus Dreyar dating anyone?To answer this question, Lucy goes on an investigative journey to question the women in Laxus's life, only to find out the answer has been right in front of her the entire time.(Inspired by the Fraxus Week prompt: "he likes guys")
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	Lucy's Investigation: Who's Laxus Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When I read the end of the manga, I knew I wanted to write some type of self-indulgent fluff fic revolving around Lucy and her curiosity re: who Laxus is dating. I hope you enjoy the result!

There was a question that had been on the back of Lucy’s mind for a while now.

Often, it got shoved aside by life or death scenarios (which unfortunately she’d seen a lot of since joining Fairy Tail), but it always reemerged when peacetime returned.

She blamed her journalistic nature.

The question? A simple one:

Is Laxus Dreyar dating anyone? 

See, Lucy wasn’t particularly close to Laxus so she couldn't just /ask/ him. His refusal to participate in saving the guild during her dad’s paid hit, and his so-called “Battle Of Fairy Tail”, had left an initial bad taste in her mouth. But she’d had conversations with a flurry of people—Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira and Thunder Legion, especially Freed, during the Thunder Dragon Slayer’s exile—and got a little insight into Laxus’s ability to occasionally give a shit about those around him. 

(Plus she wasn’t afraid to admit, to  **only** herself, that he was kinda hot. And because of that it wasn’t unrealistic that somebody could look past his assholery to get some.)

But then, when Laxus came back, it really did seem like his core personality had changed. He treated his guild mates better. He had a better handle on his temper. He’d actually try to start conversations with people that weren’t his main crew. 

But it wasn’t until much later that Lucy began to notice other  _ softer  _ things. Laxus blushing as Mirajane talked to him. Laxus laughing and patting Lisanna’s head as they walked in tandem with the Thunder Legion. Laxus smiling as he drank with Cana instead of wearing his usual deepset scowl. 

The explanation was obvious:

He was in love. 

But with who was the question that now consumed her. 

Mirajane seemed like the logical place to start. They had known each other since they were children, and as the guild’s usual bartender, Mirajane seemed to know everything about everyone. Besides, the blushing was what made Lucy the most suspicious. 

Lucy had ordered a soda at the bar during a slow time, and started a line of questioning to the white-haired woman.

“Miraaa, you’re close with Laxus, right?”

“Not really,” Mirajane said, while mixing a drink. “He can be quite the grouch when you try to have a heart to heart,” 

She gave Lucy a mischievous look. “Why do you ask?”

Lucy wondered how much she should reveal.

“Well--”

“Oh wait,” Clarity danced over Mirajane’s face. “This is about  _ that  _ conversation, isn’t it?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “I-I don’t know what you mean, Mira,”

“Lucy, there’s no need to lie to me,” Mirajane handed a drink to Kinana, and began to wipe down the table in front of her. “Dragon slayers always know when they’re being watched, and if I remember correctly, your gaping face wasn’t subtle at all,” 

Oof, Mira could pack a punch when she wanted to. Lucy knew this, but the verbal blows still hurt each time. 

“Could you tell me what you were talking about, then?” Lucy tried wearing her most adorable face. If Mirajane was dating Laxus, she wouldn’t keep it a secret from one of her closest friends… right?

“I don’t know Lucy, Laxus did make me swear not to tell a soul,” Mirajane looked thoughtfully into the distance. “You’re asking me to incur the potential wrath of a dragon slayer,”

Lucy pouted, but she knew Mirajane loved gossip far too much not to tell her  _ anything. _

“But since you’re so cute, I’ll tell you this,” Mirajane leaned in, and began to whisper conspiratorially. “He wanted to plan an event for his anniversary, and asked me for advice.”

Lucy’s eyes opened wide as saucers. “An anniversary? With who??”

“Someone we’re both close to is all I can say,” Mirajane pulled away, chuckling slightly at the memory. “He was overthinking the whole thing, and I told him as much.”

She took Lucy’s empty glass, and began to clean it in the sink.

“I wasn’t sure Laxus could fall in love with anyone,” she said, so quietly, that Lucy wondered if she was meant to hear it. “He was closed off from others for so long. But seeing him like that, it’s like his heart itself has been freed,”

Seemingly breaking out of the trance, Mirajane turned back to Lucy, the regular smile plastered on her face. “Are you going to order anything else?”

“Oh no, no thank you,” Lucy gave Mirajane the money for the drink, and left the bar, her thoughts swarming with thoughts.

She figured she could eliminate Mirajane from her list of Laxus’s Suspected Paramours. Mirajane could be coy, but the way she spoke seemed more like she was an observer, just like Lucy was. 

Lucy thought of the major clue that Mirajane had given her,

“Someone we’re both close to,”

So she sought out the second person for her investigation--

Lisanna Strauss. 

\--x

“Hello Lucy!” 

Lisanna had yelled happily, running to give the blonde a hug. “It’s been so long,”

Lucy had asked Lisanna to meet up with her at the local park, where they could catch up while enjoying the new floral arrangements.

Lucy happily leaned into the hug. “It has, we really should hang out more,”

When Lisanna pulled away, she grabbed Lucy’s hands in excitement. “Let me tell you about my most recent job with the Thunder Legion and Laxus!”

As Lisanna rambled about her most recent adventure, Lucy admittedly wasn’t paying much attention, her mind trying to decide the most strategic questions to ask Lisanna.

“So it turned out the inn only had two rooms, and we had an epic rock paper scissors battle to decide if Bickslow was going to stay with Evergreen and I or Freed and Laxus, and Evergreen and I won and we had a girls night,” 

Lucy hmm’d in acknowledgement. “Have you enjoyed going on missions with Laxus?” 

“Of course. He’s almost like a big brother to me,” she said happily. Lucy took that moment to mentally cross off Lisanna from the list of suspected girlfriends. There’s no way any girl would say that about a guy she was dating, even in jest. “The Thunder Legion has always been kind as well. Freed helped me find a great book about Animal Take Over variations at the village’s library and Bickslow taught me some soul bonding techniques and well Evergreen is just so cool!”

“How did you start working with them?” Lucy asked out of curiousity. She knew that the group tended to keep to themselves.

“After the Grand Magic Games, I ran into Laxus and Freed at the job board. Elfman and Gray were on a job together, and Mira had a double shift, so I was looking for something I could do by myself. When they heard that, they immediately invited me on the job they were picking out for their group. And we’ve all paired up a few times since,” 

Lisanna put on her best Laxus impression. “Yo kid, I dunno if you’re real or not, but Fairy Tail’s a family and we ain’t gonna let you feel alone when we can work together,”

Lucy chuckled. Her Laxus impression wasn’t half bad. 

“Laxus is kinder than he’s given credit for. One time, we were joking about Evergreen and my big brother, and he gave me some dating advice,”

“No way. What did he say?”

Lisanna smiled at the memory. “He told me that loving someone is building trust with each other and being free and vulnerable with them. The right person would both have faith in your abilities but also call you out when you’ve fucked up—his words not mine— so you can be better the next time.”

She gave Lucy a knowing wink. “Sounds like he was talking from personal experience, if you ask me,” 

Lucy thought this over.

Someone who Laxus trusted—to both be vulnerable with and to call him out when he fucked up.

Could that be...his drinking partner? 

\--x

“Cana, you and Laxus drink together a lot, are you together?“

Lucy was tired. After talking to Lisanna, she had gone home and tried to write her novel but couldn’t move past her major case of writer’s block. Then, Erza had called her to say that she was requested for a different quest, and would have to cancel their plans for a job in a week, which meant Lucy was left unsure how she was going to make this month’s rent. 

On top of all of that, Lucy had spent what felt like an hour tracking down which tavern Cana was in tonight. Journalistic instinct be damned, she had other things to do so she wanted to Get Her Answer, so all subtlety was lost. 

And it didn’t help her mood that Cana, upon hearing that question, started laughing her ass off.

“Are we...together?”

“Yes,” Lucy sighed. “That’s what I just asked,” 

“No way Lucy. He likes guys,” 

“What?!”

“I can’t believe you asked if we’re together because we drink a lot…Lucy, if I hooked up with everyone I’ve drank with, I would’ve slept with nearly everyone in the guild,” Cana waggled her eyebrows. Then seriously, “Trust me, they’re not all my types,” 

“Okay, can we go back to the part where Laxus is into guys? Since...when?” Lucy questioned. Her entire worldview of the lightning dragon slayer was being shifted.

“Well, I don’t know  _ since when _ ,” Cana started, tracing a finger along her pint of beer. “But last time we went drinking, I dared him to make out with whoever he considered the hottest girl in the bar. He refused, and we got to talking. That’s how I found out he was both in a committed relationship, and wasn’t interested in making out with any of the girls, no matter how hot they were. Honestly surprised I hadn’t noticed it sooner.” 

She took a sip. “Haven’t gone out of my way to tell anyone because that’s his own business, but he also told me it wasn’t a secret to the Fairy Tail fam,”

Lucy really couldn’t imagine Laxus having a calm and collected conversation with Cana about his sexuality, but she’d have to take the brunette’s word for it.

“Uh, did you catch the name of who he was dating?” 

Cana put a finger to her lips with a wink. “I’ve said too much already. There’s only so much I’m freed to say,” 

“Oh, thank you anyway,” Lucy sat down, and Cana offered her the pint she had been holding.

“Blondie, I think you need this more than me,”

Lucy took the beer and chugged it, sparking Cana’s admiration, and concern. 

“Okay, something’s seriously wrong. I’ve never seen you chug like that, even at Christmas parties.” Cana placed her hands on Lucy’s cheeks. “I’m going to get you another beer and a water, and we’re gonna work through whatever’s wrong, alright?” 

“Okay,” 

Lucy smiled as Cana started trying to flag down the bartender. Cana could be a really considerate and kind person. And it would be nice to take a break from wondering who on earth Laxus’s enigmatic lover was, given all the women of the guild were now scratched off the list.

\--x

The next morning, in better spirits after Cana offered to go on a job with her next week, Lucy tried to piece together the clues that she had.

Mirajane had told her that Laxus was dating someone they were both close to.

Lisanna had implied that Laxus was dating someone he trusted absolutely. 

And Cana had said Laxus was exclusively into guys.

Lucy knew who to talk to next.

\--x

Lucy knocked on the door of the cottage Freed lived in.

The door was peaked open, then after a flash of green hair and some runes, and Lucy was greeted by an impeccably dressed Freed.

“It’s awfully early for an unexpected house visit. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was in the neighborhood,”

Freed smiled, knowing that was in fact bullshit. 

“Please come in. I’m making breakfast right now. I can make extra,”

Lucy sat down on the couch and looked down, embarrassed.

“I’ve been working on a project,” she started shyly.

“An investigation into who Laxus is dating, I presume?”

Lucy looked up. “How do you know that?”

“You spoke to Mirajane, and Mirajane told me,” He turned around from his place in the kitchen and winked. “But don’t worry, I haven’t mentioned a word to Laxus,”

“Oh, thank you?” 

She was confused, but not as much by his next question. 

“What did you find out?”

“Not much,” Lucy admitted. “Just that whoever he’s dating is a really great guy,"

“I could’ve told you that,” Freed joked from the kitchen.

“I figured that you’d know him,”

“Quite well, in fact. Do you like blueberry pancakes?”

“I do!” Lucy said excitedly. “They’re my favorite on the guild brunch menu,”

“You and my boyfriend have that in common,” Freed hummed, as he continued to cook. 

_Huh, guess Freed had a boyfriend too._ Lucy realized she really really knew nothing about the interpersonal relationships of Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

Hell, maybe she was the only one in the guild without a boyfriend.

To distract herself from this thought, she wandered into the kitchen. “Is there any way I can help?”

“Sure, if you could, flip those over while I grab another plate,”

Lucy noted there were already three plates in the kitchen, two with utensils on them, and one where the pancakes were being stacked. Freed grabbed another plate and some utensils and set them on the small dining table.

“Were you expecting company?” Lucy asked, “It’s alright, I can leave,”

“Nonsense, I already invited you to stay for breakfast,” Freed demurred. “Also, I think my boyfriend can help you with your investigation,”

Lucy thought about this. Seemed logical enough. Anyone dating Freed had to be close to the Thunder Legion, and Laxus by extension. 

“Though,” a smirk tugged at Freed’s cheeks. “You’re smart Lucy, with all these pieces you’ve acquired you should be able to figure it out before he walks through the door,”

Freed returned to the pancakes, and Lucy thought through everything she had been told by Mira, Lisanna, Cana and now Freed. 

There was just something that was right beneath her nose. Something obvious that she was missing. But she couldn’t quite figure out what.

Maybe Freed’s boyfriend held the final piece to this puzzle? 

She focused now exactly on the exact words that she had been told earlier. 

What Mira said—Laxus’s heart itself being freed—Lucy thought it was poetic whimsy but then Cana made that grammatical slip-up of saying “freed” instead of “free”, but Cana wasn’t drunk yet so there was no reason to mess up her words. 

Wait.

Freed?

“Freed why didn’t you just tell me—“

“You didn’t ask,” the rune mage drawled, “what my boyfriend’s name is,”

They both felt the static electricity as the door was slammed open. 

Of course, Freed loved a dramatic reveal. 

“Freed! I got the last damn bottle of milk, but I had to fight half of the neighborhood—Oh hey, Lucy, what are you doing here?”

Freed turned off the stove and made his way to the front of the room, where he gave Laxus a quick hug in greeting. 

“Lucy wanted to ask me some questions for an investigation she was doing, so I invited her to stay for breakfast afterward,” 

“Sounds boring,” Laxus ruffled up Freed’s hair. “The pancakes smell good. I’m going to take a shower before joining you guys,”

He headed upstairs.

Lucy stood in her place, dumbstruck, and Freed only continued grinning as he sauntered to the kitchen to put the milk away. 

“Oh,”

Yes, Lucy had spent a year as an investigative journalist and thought she had a smart head on her shoulders, especially compared to some of her guildmates.

That’s why it was only the slightest bit embarrassing that it had taken her so very very long to realize that Laxus was, in fact, dating his best friend.

Someone who was close to Mira, a well-trusted companion to Laxus who could call him on his shit, and a man that Freed knew “quite well”.

And it seemed very clear that Mira and Freed would be teasing her about her "deductive reasoning skills" for quite some time. 

But hey, any investigation that ended in getting homemade blueberry pancakes was a good one in her book. 

So, she ran into the kitchen to enjoy a job well done. 


End file.
